


Interlude

by svtist



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtist/pseuds/svtist
Summary: His lack of sleep begins to catch up with him as he is slowly falling asleep. Before he lets his mind drift any longer he hears six consecutive beeps and the door unlock, he shoots up from the couch and his eyes are glued on the door.





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> there was a lack of seokgyu so i decided to take matters into my own hands. so this is my first fic ever, so please be easy on me. this is just a one shot full of nothing but i wanted to put this out while i work on something longer and more in depth. thank you for reading ♡

Mingyu hates being alone. He walks to the kitchen and opens the cupboard then shuts it immediately as he had already checked two other times before now. He hasn’t done any grocery shopping since he finished all of the food on day one. He walks from room to room looking for something to do but instead is just reminded that he is indeed alone in this run-down apartment. He examines the bookshelf pulling out a paperback and flipping to a random page, then realizes he dislikes reading so he puts it back and lets out a loud sigh. Mingyu is always told he’s like a grumpy puppy when he’s left alone with no one to entertain him, he hates being told this. He chuckles softly to himself as he now realizes the slight resemblance to a disobedient young pup.

After two mini solo fashion shows, a puzzle with two missing pieces, and three rounds of single player Mario Kart, Mingyu finds a comfortable spot on the couch, taking advantage of his freedom and putting his dirty socks on the cushion, something he is usually yelled at for doing. He turns on his favorite movie that he’s already watched five times in the past three days, but still laughs at the same parts as if it is his first time watching. Halfway through the movie he dozes of into a light sleep, right before his favorite part.

Mingyu wakes up to his stomach growling. He sits up scratching his exposed belly while rubbing his left eye with the other hand, suddenly regretting eating all of the ramen the first day. He begins to walk to the kitchen and reaches for the same cupboard but this time he stops himself. He checks the time: 3:00AM. Mingyu’s eyes shoot open as he looks around the small one bedroom apartment. He grabs a slice of bread, not the end piece, and shoves it in his mouth. Still chewing on the plain slice, he quickly picks up all of the scattered shirts, pants, socks and other garments off the floor into a plastic bag. He smells his current oversized, white shirt he’s been wearing for three days straight and the powerful odor was enough for him to promptly take it off and place it inside the trash bag. Feeling nauseated, he trusts his socks and quickly places them in the bag. Mingyu is now stripped almost naked in the living room looking like a lost puppy now more than ever. He runs into the small bedroom and puts on a clean t-shirt on his not so clean body. He grabs the laundry detergent, wondering if it’ll be enough with the obvious lightweight, but erases the thought immediately. 

Mingyu returns and types in the digits to unlock the door to the vacant apartment. He sets down the questionable clean clothes on his bed before putting them in their proper locations. He steps out into the living room, feeling accomplished, until he feels something crunch underneath his foot. He looks down to see a now crushed hot Cheeto. Mingyu then scans the filthy room where he had been residing for the three long days. Disgusted at himself, he grabs the vacuum, with no respect for his neighbors, he got to work. With the dishes clean, laundry done, hot Cheetos sucked up and a candle now lit, the apartment looks less like a dumpster and more like a place to live. Lastly, Mingyu grabs a semi-clean towel, disrobes and takes a most needed shower. 

Mingyu throws on that same white t-shirt feeling better with its fresh smell and lingering warmth from the drying machine. He sits on the couch and waits like the eager puppy he is. His lack of sleep begins to catch up with him as he is slowly falling asleep. Before he lets his mind drift any longer he hears six consecutive beeps and the door unlock, he shoots up from the couch and his eyes are glued on the door. His eyes dart around the apartment to make sure everything is spotless and clean one last time, even though he knows it would go unnoticed. It felt like forever for the door to open, Mingyu was ready to yank it open himself, but finally he’s home. 

“Mingyu,” the shorter man with wavy brown hair looks up at him with a soft smile.

“Seokmin,” Mingyu smiles, his canines making an appearance, he shuffles towards him pulling him into a warm embrace for the first time in three days, “I missed you so much.”

Seokmin gently drops his briefcase as he wraps his arms around Mingyu, “I missed you too, babe.” 

Mingyu wore this t-shirt on purpose because he knows it’s his favorite. The oversized shirt hangs off one of Mingyu’s shoulders, exposing his prominent collarbone where he feels Seokmin’s lips brush against. He looks down as the shorter boy pulls his face down towards him and softly puts his lips on Mingyu’s. Mingyu kisses him back softly but passionately and couldn’t help but smile when their lips parted. 

He lays on the couch while Seokmin finishes up drying his hair. His eyes follow the brunette as he walks into the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge and cupboards. 

“Mingyu, did you not go shopping for food while I was gone?” Seokmin asks with a slight worry in his voice.

Mingyu feels a bit guilty, “No, I didn’t want to go alone. Don’t worry, I was okay, I took care of myself!” He tries to ease Seokmin’s worry but he knows that he’s much smarter than that, he knows Mingyu more than Mingyu knows himself. 

He watches his lips part again, “Babe, you cleaned this place so well. I’m sure it was a pigsty the night before, you never cease to amaze me.”

Seokmin lets out a laugh and Mingyu’s heart soars, hearing him giggle is like music to his ears. Mingyu makes space on the couch for Seokmin and he lies on his lap. He feels Seokmin’s fingers run through his hair and snuggles deeper into his warmth. As he drifts off into much needed sleep he whispers under his breath, “Seokmin, I love you,” and before he lets the sleep take him he hears the whisper he longed for the most, “I love you more, Mingyu.”


End file.
